


White Snow and Black Ice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Car Accidents, Community: 52_challenge, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is confused, and in pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Snow and Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Black Ice," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Black and White."

The first thing that registered through Daniel's ringing ears was Jack's voice. "Danny... okay? ... -nny. Hey..."

"What?" Daniel mumbled. His vision cleared a bit and he realized that the whiteness now filling his view was snow across the windshield of his car.

"Hey, Danny. Can you hear me?" Jack's worried voice floated through Daniel's shaky thoughts.

"Jack?" He turned to look for the other man, but firm hands grabbed his head as pain shot through his neck.

"No, no, don't move your neck." Jack's voice said.

"Why?" Daniel asked. His mind was still foggy, but he had the feeling that he was missing something important.

"Daniel, you hit some black ice on the way down the mountain," Jack explained.

Black ice sounded dangerous. Was that why his window was covered with snow? Was that why his neck hurt?

"I called for help, we'll get you back to Janet in a moment," Jack was saying. "Don't worry, Danny. Just relax."

He could do that, Daniel decided, letting the fuzzy, white edges of his vision close in again.


End file.
